


a justice message

by JennyMNZ



Series: Send A Raven [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Send a raven and let them know the justice made by the King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a justice message

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!  
> A Game of Thrones,  
> Game of Thrones 1x09

> _"Dimly, as if from far away, she heard_   
> _a... a noise... a soft sighing sound,_   
> _as if a million people had let out_   
> _their breath at once."_
> 
> _**(A Game Of Thrones)** _

 

Send a raven and celebrate the justice of the king.  
Commemorate the dissolution of a coup and the end of a rebellion.  
Celebrate the victory of his majesty over the greedy one that aimed for the throne.  
Rejoice with the triumph of the golden king over the evil grey lord.  
Sing and dance, cheer with the decline of the rebel that dreamt higher than he should.

Send a raven and celebrate the justice of the king.  
Denounce the crime of a man that always envied his best friend to the point of plotting against his family.  
Revoke from the scammer his rights and his positions, and may his name be forevermore stained with mud in the story of the Seven Kingdoms.  
Taint his honor and the legacy of his family, so everyone will spit on the ground just at the mention of his name.  
Strike, insult and throw stones at wicked traitor that dared to defame the image of the good king.

Send a raven and celebrate the justice of the king.  
For the weed was ripped out of the soil.  
The evil was neutralized and erased.  
The disease that was starting to spread was eradicated.  
The ruin that was threatening to fall upon us was decapitated.

Send a raven and celebrate the justice of the king.  
Celebrate the death of the traitor wolf.


End file.
